Nonsensical Love: Leah & Paul
by alicehank33
Summary: No one expected hot-tempered Paul to fall for Leah Clearwater. But, then again it wasn't so hard. Paul and Leah battle through their attraction for one another. Secrecy, Fights, Making up, and more . . .
1. Unexpected Moment

"Faster Quil!" I laughed as he carried me piggy-back style in the water.

The pack: Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, and I were currently on the beach. We usually hung out here either cliff diving or relaxing on the shore. It was a good way to unwind after pack duty.

Quil fell face first into the water taking me down with him. I swallowed a mouth full of salt-water. "Ugh! You klutz!" I laughed playfully hitting his arm.

"Hey!" He splashed me repeatedly. He attempted getting up but I lunged and dragged him down once more. "No you don't!' I said roughhousing with him some more.

To be honest some days I hated this whole wolf-deal but my brother Seth and the three stooges Jacob, Quil, and Embry made it bearable. I could always let loose around them, they made me have fun whether I wanted to or not. Sam, Jared, and Paul on the other hand were a different story. They didn't make things easier for me quite the opposite.

"Leah!" Sam called sternly. I had a feeling Sam was about to do just that when I slowly made my way to where he was.

I regret to admit Sam Uley was my first love. Sam and I went out in high school. I thought he was "the one" until, he proved to me he wasn't by imprinting on my cousin Emily. Having to be near him constantly was a real bitch. Having him order me around was even worse.

"Yes Sam?" I asked looking down. I still had trouble being myself around Sam. It's like I always had my guard up around him.  
>"You need to cut your hair."<p>

"Damn."I thought automatically reached for my hair.

I hoped he wouldn't notice. Sam insisted we all keep our hair short. My hair was starting to grow out, just barely reaching my shoulders. I loved my hair, I was basically in tears when Sam made me cut it the first time. I was about to protest when I saw the look in Paul's eyes. He was just waiting for me to get all worked up so he could join in.

"Okay, I will." I said nodding but not really intending to. Sam was probably just sore that I was having fun.

Seth came up from behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Were going back to Jake's house? Wanna come?" He mumbled into my shoulder.

"Sure." I said putting an arm around him. Seth was too sweet. He was probably making sure Sam, Jared, and Paul didn't upset me too much.

"Emily should have lunch ready soon." Sam stated standing up. "We should head over now."

I looked at him pleadingly but his face remained stern. What I hated more than being around Sam was being around Sam and Emily at the same time it was nauseating. "Sam . . ." I started. I was trying to think of an excuse not to go back to their place. It was always awkward and Paul got a kick out of seeing me squirm.

Paul found his opportunity to be an asshole. "C'mon Leah I'll even carry you there." He said quickly grabbing me by the waist and tossing me over his shoulder.

"Paul, you asshole! Let me down." I said kicking my feet and hitting his back with my fists. But he wouldn't give, when he finally set me down Sam and Emily's place was within view. I shoved him as best I could and ran in-between Embry and Jake. I placed an arm around both of them and let them carry my weight until we got to the porch.

There she was the perfect little housewife. She greeted Sam with a hug and kiss. I moved to stand behind Paul so I wouldn't have to witness the scene. Paul looked over his shoulder and scoffed.

"Leah come sit with us." I heard Emily say sweetly as I walked by the table where she, Sam, Jared, and Paul sat. I had grabbed a plate of food intending to go with Seth or even inside by myself.

"Umm—I was . . ." I sputtered. But, Sam was giving me his Alpha stare. Paul moved aside so I could squeeze in-between Jared and him. It was a pretty tight squeeze considering they were both pretty massive.

"Hey, I didn't get any of that." Jared said staring at my plate. I held my fork out to Jared.

"Here."

He ate the forkful of macaroni salad with a look of ecstasy. I giggled. Jared loved food as much as Seth.

"We can trade plates if you want?" I suggested sweetly. Jared's plate was half-eaten. That way I could leave earlier. Jared agreed without hesitation.

Through my peripheral vision I could see Paul staring at. I turned my head to look back at him as if saying "Can I help you?"

"Why are you being nice all of a sudden?"

"What's your problem?" I asked indignantly. I hadn't even wanted to sit here in the first place.

"What's the problem?" Sam asked annoyed that we were interrupting his gag-fest with Emily.

"Nothing." I said. "Just Paul's unreliable temperament."

"You're certainly reliable, you're always a bitch!"Paul spit back out at me.

I could feel tears well up my eyes. I immediately tried to mask my emotions as anger.

I got up quickly not bothering to retaliate at Paul. I'd probably just get my feelings more hurt than they already were.

Seth, Embry, Quil, and Jake immediately followed me. Seth placed his arm around my shoulders while the others walked along side me protectively.

When we got to my house I was already feeling better. No thanks to Paul. Why did he have to push my buttons!

"Thanks guys." I said looking around at them. I truly loved each of them. "I want to thank you guys . . ." I said looking to Jake, Quil, and Embry. "There aren't that many people in my life I can count on, I have my mom, Seth, and you three. At least, I think I have . . ."

"You do." Jake said with a smile. Embry and Quil nodded in agreement.

"I think there's ice cream in the freezer." I said with a smile all four boys immediately ran inside the house. I laughed to myself.

"Hey." I heard a voice behind me.

Paul was making his way towards me. I ignored him walking away.

"Leah . . ." I kept walking.

"Hey! Don't ignore me Leah." Paul said dangerously holding my forearm in a vice-grip.

I recognized that look in Paul. So, I didn't try getting away from him. I moved close r to him, making eye contact, letting him know I acknowledged his presence. I place my unrestrained hand in his. He welcomed this rare sign of affection and tightened his hold on my hand while loosening his grip on my forearm.

"Calm down Paul." I said even managing to smile. Paul really needed to keep his temper under control. We all feared he'd phase unexpectedly in front of someone he wasn't supposed to. When his breathing started to normalize I gently let go of his hand walking backwards a couple of steps to create some breathing space between us.

"I wanted to apologize."

I shrugged. "It's fine. Tell Sam I'm not upset anymore."

"He didn't Alpha command me if that's what you're thinking. I'm really sorry for lashing out at you. You don't deserve it."

I nodded. It was the first time Paul had been so kind to me. "Thanks Paul. It means a lot . . ." I trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"See you . . ." I said cheerily turning back.

I didn't make it far because Paul grabbed my hand. I looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know." He said letting go of my hand I dropped my arm to my side. "But I don't care." He leaned downed caressing my faced and kissed me. I soon found myself kissing him back. Even I didn't see this coming.


	2. Thinking of Paul

I jogged to Sam and Emily's place. Usually I would probably be moving in the different direction but Quil got sick after his pack duty last night. Emily was taking care of him so, I'm sure he was well taken care of. Still I wanted to check up on him.

I reached the front door pulling my hood over my head before knocking. Emily opened the door with an empty bowl in her hands.

"Hi Leah. Come in. Come in." She said opening the door and moving aside.

"Thanks." I mumbled walking to Quil who sat on the couch watching television.

I wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not too great." He said leaning his head against mine.

"I'm so sorry." I said tightening my hold on his shoulders. Quil had swapped patrol duty with me so I could avoid Paul and I felt pretty guilty.

"It's not your fault."

I hugged Quil tighter.

"Leah c'mon I can't breathe." Quil said trying to get out of my hold.

"Thanks." I whispered before kissing him on the cheek.

I felt my hood being pulled down. I looked up at Sam who was clearly mad I hadn't cut my hair like he'd asked me to.

"I'll be right back." I told Quil walking to the bathroom. I knew if I didn't get this over with Sam would use his Alpha voice then I'd be doing it against my will. I tried avoiding that as much as possible.

I looked in the mirror. "Oh well," I thought. I looked in the drawers until I found a pair of scissors. I came back out sporting a shorter hairstyle.

I raised my eyebrows at Sam as if to say "Satisfied?" Then I went to sit next to Quil. We spent the entire afternoon watching cartoons. It was kind of nice . . . nostalgic even. "I love this one," I said after the cartoon went to commercial. "Seth and I used to watch it with dad." I nonchalantly wiped my eye. Quil placed his hand over mine giving it a squeeze.

Emily came into the living room with a tray with two lunches. I couldn't deny my hunger. Not this time. I reached for the sandwich. I was about to bite into it when I caught a familiar scent. I turned around horrified to see the rest of the pack walk towards the house.

I acted fast. I immediately ducked my head. Making my way off the couch I tried slinking towards the back door unnoticed.

I guess I wasn't as inconspicuous as I thought.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as I backed into him.

"I think Quil might be contagious! I'm not feeling too good." I said dramatically placing my hand on my forehead. "I think I should get home." I tried walking around him.

"You're lying." Sam said factually. He was grinning.

"You don't know that!" I challenged. My thoughts were my own when I was in human form.

"You always hold your breath when you're lying."

I could hear Emily greeting the guys in the background.

"I really have to go Sam!" I said trying to move around him quickly.

"Leah your hair!" Seth said running up to me.

"It's just hair." I said indifferently. "Don't tell Sam but it will grow back." I whispered winking at him.

"Did you come to take care of Quil?" Embry asked.

"No. Emily's got that under control. I just came to watch TV, keep him company. But, I've got to go now. I have something to do."

"She's got a date." Seth said with a smirk.

"Seth!" I loved him but he always opened his mouth at the worst moments.

"Who are you going out with?" Jake asked coming closer the rest of the pack was listening in at this point.

"Jeremy?" I answered with a shrug purposely avoiding Paul's glare.

"Oh yeah I know that asshole." Jared said reaching for a muffin.

I took a step towards Jared. "Easy." Sam said holding me back by my upper arm.

"Leah, I don't think going out with Jeremy is very wise." Sam said still gripping my upper arm.

"Would you let me go?" I said getting out of Sam's hold. The thing was I didn't just mean physically. Sam had broken my heart yet, he was still overly-involved in my life. Of course a major part of that was that he was my Alpha . . . And, I guess I forgot to mention that Jeremy and Sam hated each other throughout school.

"I can go out with whomever I chose. And, he's not an asshole." I scowled at Jared.

"Not if I forbid it."

I turned to Sam feeling my hands twitch and my heart beat quicken.

"Leah." Seth said taking a step closer to me.

"Seth stay back I don't want to hurt you." I tried calming down but soon it was pretty clear this was happening. Sam finally moved out of my way and I ran out the backdoor. By the time I made it to the woods I made already phased.

I kept running it was my coping mechanism even when I was on two legs.

_Leah._

_Leah. _

_Leah._

I heard my pack brothers call for me simultaneously.

I couldn't ignore their voices any longer and changed my course. That's the thing about being part of a pack; we are connected to each other's feelings.

There were clothes waiting for me when I got back and I quickly thru them on.

The pack was waiting for me in the front yard. I had felt their concern about me going out with Jeremy. There was even an underlining sense of jealousy and it wasn't just coming from Sam.

"Guys." I started looking at all of them. "There's something I want you all to know. Jeremy is just a guy I'm going out with. I don't care about him the way I care about any of you. I'm only seeing him because . . ." I looked intentionally at Sam. ". . . what else am I suppose do?"

"Even me?" Jared asked smugly at my admittance that I in fact cared about him.

"Pretty shocking right?"

Over Jared's shoulder I could see Paul walking away. I fought the urge to follow him. Whether it was running from him or wanting to run to him Paul always seemed to be on my mind.


	3. Leaving things Behind

Once again I was on my way to Sam and Emily's place. It was routine for the pack to gather at the end of the week. We'd watch a movie, have dinner, and finish off with a bon fire. It was pretty monotonous and I'd really rather stay home and do my nails but it was sort of a mandatory bonding experience.

I walked in without knocking seeing everyone already gathered around the television. I was a bit wet because it was sprinkling outside.

"Sorry I'm late." I announced looking for a spot. There was space on the couch next to Sam and Emily but I'd rather sit on Jared's lap than sit next to the happy couple.

"Move over Seth." Seth was sitting on the armchair. I knew we'd both fit even if it was a tight squeeze.

"Ugh! Leah you reek." Seth said holding his hand other his nose.

"I'm a werewolf get over it!" I said slapping his knee so he'd move.

"No, go sit next to Jake."

"Fine." I said gritting my teeth. I walked towards Jake and Embry who were sharing the loveseat.

"Room for one more?" I asked.

Jake leaned towards me. "Seth's right you smell sorta foul."

I frowned. Jake reached for the hoodie I was wearing and tugged it to his nose. "Yeah I think I found the source."

"That's not Leah's hoodie." Seth offered. I'm sure he thought he was being helpful.

"Don't tell me it belongs to that dick—" I glared at Jared.

"Take it off." Paul said darkly. "None of us can stand his foul odor."

I roll my eyes. "Fine." I said with a sickly sweet smile, I pulled the hoodie over my head.

"Oh c'mon Leah!" Seth said shielding his eyes.

I was sporting a black bra and to Seth's horror nothing else.

I smirked with satisfaction at the reactions I'd gotten. Quil looked away bashfully. Embry and Jake were wide-eyed. Sam looked uncomfortable. He'd seen me in less than a bra but of course this time Emily was sitting next to him. She looked shocked. I'd gotten Jared to finally shut his mouth. Paul's reaction was best. He tried maintaining his glare but he couldn't help himself. He looked me up and down a few times.

I grabbed the hoodie and left. No matter what I couldn't win so, I might as well have fun with it.

I rounded the corner to see Paul stand before me. His breathing was labored but it wasn't "I'm about to phase" breathing. He roughly grabbed the sweatshirt from my hands and threw it to the ground. He slammed his lips onto my own. I could feel the heat radiating from his body. "Paul . . ." He continued kissing me running his hands over my body. "I can't!" I said shoving him off me. I ran into the forest leaving both Paul and Jeremy's sweatshirt behind.


	4. The Secret's Out

My legs and lungs were burning fiercely at this point but I kept running that's what Leah Clearwater did. She kept going even when it hurt. Perseverance was a word that had taken permanent residence in my mind.

If I was in wolf form I'd be able to go faster . . . but the thing I liked best when I went on my morning runs was that my thoughts were my own. I could clear my mind and relieve stress at the same time. Running was my thing. I had done cross country and track in school, mostly to stay in shape. But, it wasn't until I phased that I really got exhilarated from running. Plus I felt like a badass knowing I was the fastest in the pack.

Currently I was running along the roads encircling La Push. I sensed something in the woods so I slowed my pace to a jog. A black colored wolf was running alongside me. Sam. I could just barely make out his form through the trees. He howled prompting me to stop completely. He made a head gesture in the opposite direction then slowly returned to the woods I starting running in the opposite direction as well.

I must have lost track of time. We had a pack meeting but, I could have sworn I had plenty of time . . . I checked the time on my iPod. The meeting wasn't supposed to start for an hour . . . I quickened my pace. What if someone was hurt? Who had pack duty last night?! I took some relief in knowing it wasn't Seth.

I scrambled up the porch steps. My hands were slightly shaking as I reached for the knob. The pack was gathered in the living room. I was breathing heavily and drenched in sweat at this point. I looked around; everyone seemed to be accounted for. Even seeing Emily in the kitchen made me sigh in relief. I was so happy I could cry.

They looked at me intently. Their stares were almost burning into me. I suddenly felt very vulnerable that I was only in a sports bra and track shorts. I uncomfortably shifted my weight between my legs.

Sam stood up. "I called this meeting early to discuss what's been going on between you and Paul."

I looked at Paul. He gave me an apologetic stare. Fuck! I thought.


	5. Leah is the Pack's Yoko

"What do you mean?" I sputtered out innocently. "Why would you think there's anything going on between Paul and me?" I scowled at Paul. "Did you cause this? Huh?" I asked pointing at the disgruntled Sam.

"I didn't mean too. Wolf telepathy while we were on pack duty a couple of hours ago." Paul answered focusing his eyes down at the carpet. He didn't have his usual smugness which scared me. Just what had Paul been thinking?

"Well whatever fantasy he had about me . . . I don't even want to hear it. It's not my fault Paul wants me." I said crossing my arm over my chest. Honestly, Sam have you met me? At my nicest I'm indifferent to him. There is nothing going on between us."

Sam looked livid and unconvinced by my speech. "You might think less of Paul than he does of you. But, that didn't stop you from kissing him."

My pack brothers looked at me in utter disbelief. I could feel myself blush.

"That's just ridiculous! I . . ." I giggled nervously. Then I froze. Leah Clearwater did not giggle like that unless she was lying. And everyone in the room knew that well . . .

"I can't believe it." Seth said almost sadly.

"Us neither." Jake spoke for himself, Embry, and Quil.

"Well you two have gotta stop kissing each other!" Jared yelled with urgency.

"Oh, why do you even care?" I challenged.

"Because you're breaking up the band Yoko!" I rolled my eyes Jared was such a drama queen.

"Explain yourselves." Sam said in his Alpha voice. God, being a wolf definitely sucked today.


	6. Never Leah's Plan

"We kissed twice . . . okay? Once after he apologized for calling me a bitch." I emphasized the word "bitch." "And the second after everyone bitched at me for wearing Jeremy's sweatshirt. It is no big deal." People kissed casually all the time right?

I stared defiantly at Sam. "What else would you like to know, oh mighty alpha?

"Do you plan to engage in a relationship with Paul? Because, that could affect the entire pack." I looked to my pack brothers. They were on the edge of their seats waiting for my response.

"No." I said thru gritted teeth.

"You're on pack duty tonight." Sam said. His form of punishment for whenever someone in the pack "stepped out of line."

"Okay." I said staring at the ground trying to look penitent. I really wanted to start chucking things at Sam but, if I looked pitiful he'd get off my back.

"You can go now Leah." He said placing his hand on my shoulder.

I don't think he expected the rest of the pack to follow me out. Regardless, he let them go.

I went home planning to sleep until my shift began. I opened my door to see Paul sitting nonchalantly on my bed. I closed the door behind me.

I sat down next to him. Inching towards him I rested my head against his chest. He wrapped his arm around me. "I didn't lie to Sam, this was never the plan."

"What was never the plan?" Paul asked placing his chin on top of my head. "Wanting to be with you."


	7. Leah is Tipsy

**Jacobslover2014: This one's for you. Notice the somewhat longer length. Enjoy. And everyone please review! **

I was curled up on the couch watching the first Fast and Furious movie. It was a rainy day perfect for a Fast and Furious marathon. I loved the movies. Fast cars and Paul Walker.

I put the movie on pause getting up to get myself a snack. When I came back with a large bowl piled high with nachos the three stooges were piled on the couch where I was comfortably laying two minutes ago. Seth was on the floor propped up on his elbows.

"No!" I shouted. "Get out guys. I'm having me time." Someone had pressed play on the movie.

"But we're bored Leah." Quil said propping his legs up on the coffee table.

"And hungry." Jake said eyeing my food.

I pointed towards the door.

"Come on, Lee!" Seth pleaded. "Please?"

"Stop whining Seth, You're such a baby." I said walking by him and ruffling his hair.

He smiled. It was a sign I was giving in.

I took the loveseat, though I couldn't stretch out as I'd like. Embry whined like he would in wolf-form so I passed the bowl of nachos to him. I was pissed but not surprised when it was passed back to me nearly empty.

"I'll go make more." I said resigned that this was my day, catering to four hungry boys who had ruined my downtime.

When I returned with two bowls of nachos I cursed to see that Paul and Jared were now sitting on the loveseat. "Goddamn!" I said aloud.

I passed one bowl to Jake and was about to sit next to Seth on the floor when Paul spoke up.

"Hey Leah there's room for you here. He said making space between him and Jared.

"Yeah Leah." Jared said eyeing the food in my hands.

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Okay." I agreed.

I settled in-between them automatically leaning into Paul resting my head on his shoulder. I can't believe I never noticed how good he smelled. I was thankful no one notices us or at least didn't protest. I handed the bowl to Jared. He could have it. I was content with Paul. Paul put his arm around me. I felt snug against his sweatshirt.

We were on the third Fast and Furious movie when there was a knock at the door. Only one person on this whole damn reservation bothered to knock. Sam. Paul and I looked at each other. We slowly pulled away from each other. I got up to clean up after us. But, it was really just an excuse to create some distance from Paul and myself. I moved to the kitchen as Seth got up to answer the door. I came up to see Sam and Emily stand by the door with a 24-pack of beer.

"Hello everyone," Sam said uncharacteristically cheery, "Were going down to the beach to celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Seth asked confusingly.

"Yes Seth . . . Sam and I are engaged." Emily said raising her left hand.

"As my pack I thought you'd guys should be the first ones to know."

"Fucking Fantastic." I thought bitterly.

"I'll have one of those!" I said prompting Sam to pass me a beer.

My pack brothers and I sat around a bonfire at the beach. I was on my fourth beer. I looked intently out at the waves. I'd look into Jared's eyes as long as it meant not having to see Sam and Emily all lovey dovey.

Embry got up from next to me to grab a soda. I could see Emily take his place from my peripheral vision. I wouldn't look at her. She put her hand on my forearm. I looked down at it, the engagement ring catching my attention.

"Leah I want you to know that I'm truly sorry you're taking this so hard."

I scoffed in her face the beer obviously impairing my actions because the words automatically slipped from my mouth.

"Yeah well Emily I want you to know something too. Your fiancé proposed to me first . . ." And maybe because I was feeling extra betrayed. I added ". . . with the very same ring."


	8. Shit is about to hit the fan

"I'm sorry." I said kicking at the sand. Sam insisted I take a walk with him so he could reprimand me for hurting his precious little imprint I'm sure.

"Don't say you're sorry if you're not Leah." He said looking down as we walked.

I can't describe how much it sucks that your ex-boyfriend knows you better than anyone else in the world. Sam had been in my life for so long . . . long before we were dating. He had witnessed so much of my life . . . when I was little and carried around my pocket pet game everywhere so it wouldn't die . . . through my teased hair phase . . . how the rain made me feel . . . why I didn't like being home alone at night . . . he knew it all the good, the bad, and the ugly. But at the same time he seemed oblivious about other aspects of my life.

"I knew you'd be giving that ring to Emily eventually. It was only a matter of time. But, she said she was sorry I was taking it so hard . . . Anyway I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"Lee I should have let you know first. I'm sorry."

"No." I said firmly. "You don't have to apologize. Not for being happy."

"Leah . . ." Sam said timidly.

"Hmm . . ." I replied looking out into waves.

"Why did you say no? Why did you say no when I proposed?"

I took a deep breath. I took great comfort in the assumption that Sam would never ask me why I rejected his proposal especially because soon after he broke up with me permanently. See we remained a couple about two weeks after the whole proposal ordeal. Then Emily came to visit me. Sam imprinted and the rest is history.

"Sam I loved you I did but I think deep down I knew we weren't meant to be. I probably saved myself some heartache though."

"Sometimes I think that's why I imprinted on Emily because you pushed me away after that."

I felt my insides cringe violently. Was he seriously trying to blame me for imprinting on my cousin?

I stopped walking and reached out for Sam's arm prompting him to stop as well.

"Don't you dare Sam." I said calmly. "I never pushed you away if anything I was holding on for dear life. But you never let me all the way in . . ." My voice cracked against my will. "You proposed to me out of guilt."

"That's—that's not—that's not true." Sam stuttered out. "I loved you."

"I know you loved me Sam but you weren't in love with me."

He couldn't deny the truth. The truth was written on his guilt-ridden expression.

I did it. I finally worked up the courage to tell Sam what I'd known all along to be true. And because I was feeling brave I unwisely decided to let Sam know something else. Something that I'd successfully concealed during patrol by either humming "Dancing Queen" or thinking about my period.

"And because I don't think you should apologize for being happy I think it's only fair that I don't feel badly for saying this . . ."

I looked back towards the bonfire. Paul was lying casually across one of the logs with his arms crossed like he usually did. Only now his gaze was fixed upon me.

"I like Paul." I said daring to smile. "And I don't care if you approve as Alpha or ex-boyfriend."

He turned back to Paul. If looks could kill Paul would be decomposing right now.

He looked back to me eyebrows furrowed, slightly shaking, and breathing heavily.

"Shit."

I was always cautious of when my pack brothers were close to phasing. I felt most comfortable around Seth and Quil. I knew they would resist phasing if I was nearby if only to not injure me. Sam was probably best at controlling his temper and as a consequence phasing, Paul was worst. But right now . . . I think I'd be better off standing near Paul.

"Time to leave." I stated aloud before running in the opposite direction.


	9. Walking Away

"Leah!?" Paul was running towards me.

"Paul! Paul run!" I urged.

We ran into each other Paul wrapping his arms around me.

"What's wrong?"

"Sam!" I said turning and pointing. I expected to see Sam in wolf form. Instead a pissed off human-Sam was making his way towards us.

"It's okay." Paul whispered gently pushing my hair behind my ear.

"No . . . You have to get out of here!" I insisted pulling his arm in the other direction.

"Lee it's fine." He said protectively moving me behind him.

"You don't have any claim on her." Paul stated dangerously calm.

"You've known Leah how long!? She caught your attention what a month ago! She's mine!" Sam growled shoving Paul.

"She's yours!?" Paul scoffed. "Have you forgotten about your imprint?"

"I'm her Alpha." Sam held Paul the front of Paul's shirt balled up in his hands so they were face to face.

"Stop it!" I pleaded. "Sam let him go please!" I was close to tears at this point.

Sam glared at Paul one last time before letting him go.

"You can't be with him . . . you can't! Don't make me—"

"Don't make you alpha command you to keep us apart? You're an asshole! I thought you cared about me! You said you loved me . . . that you'd never hurt me! You said it to the world and you said it to me and I wish you never had because you didn't mean a word of it!"

"Lee?" Paul said putting his arm around me.

"I'm objecting because I care about you Leah. Really care about you."

"You have a funny way of showing it. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"If Paul imprints do you honestly think he'll choose you over his imprint?"

Sam's words stunned me beyond belief. Any hopes of a relationship with Paul seemed to vanish into thin air. He was right. Paul was destined to imprint. No one would choose me over an imprint, I learned that already. And I don't think I could go through that again . . .

I looked at Paul slowly walking away from his embrace.

I looked at Sam again."You win."


	10. Hell Yes

I heard a rasping at my window. I hurriedly rushed to open it. I was met with Paul's mischief-filled eyes.

"Paul. Oh thank God!" I pulled him inside wrapping my arms around his neck. "I was so afraid you wouldn't come."

"I was afraid you really meant it." He rested his chin on top of my head while resting his hands on the small of my back.

"I'm a wonderful actress." I said lifting my face so I could kiss him.

"Lee. Leah." Paul said in-between our kissing.

"Hmm . . . yes?"

He gently held me away from him by placing his hands on my shoulders.

"What if I do imprint?" Paul looked uncharacteristically solemn. "It's a possibility. I . . . I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry about it. I want to get hurt." I said nonchalantly attempting to resume our kissing. But, Paul held me at arm's length.

"I'm serious."

"Me too."

"Paul . . ." I began when I realized how pained he looked. "Lighten up."

He gently caressed my cheek.

"If falling for you brings me pain then bring it on because . . ." I placed my hands on his chest. "I wouldn't change this for the world."

"You really like me don't you Clearwater?"

"You've got no idea."

"So are we friends or what?"

"I'm leaning towards 'or what,' Lahote."

Paul looked pleased as he pushed my hair away from my face.

"So . . . can I kiss you now?"

"You don't gotta ask Leah. The answer is always hell yes."


	11. Developing Relationship

"It's getting late." Paul noted after our make out session cooled down. "I should leave before your mom kills be . . . or sics Seth on me."

"You're such a killjoy." I leaned my forehead against his outlining his jaw with the tips of my fingers.

"Leah . . ." He breathed out.

"What?" I urged playfully wrapping my arms around him.

"You're beautiful." He traced my lips with his thumb.

Pulling myself from his embrace I locked my door. "Problem solved. Will you spend the night?" I asked bashfully I could feel my cheeks reddening.

He nodded with a cocky grin. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Actual sleep." He put his hands up defensively. "Whatever you want Lee."

"Okay." I agreed contently. "I can live with that."

There's an extra toothbrush in my bathroom. I pointed at the door.

"Jeez Clearwater you're such a princess."

"Shut up!" I laughed looking through my drawers for something to sleep in.

I dug up an old track t-shirt. I slipped my tank top over my head tossing it towards the hamper. I was probably due for a shopping trip.

"I take it back your more than beautiful you're gorgeous . . . perfect."

"Paul!" I covered myself with my shirt.

"Like you haven't seen my goods." He challenged.

"True. Have you seen me naked before?" I asked horrified that he had.

"I've caught a glimpse sure. We all have." He was referring to the pack, the downside of being the only female in an all-male pack. Those pigs! I had no idea . . . Thankfully for them I was oblivious! I was about start ranting but Paul was still looking at me intently. It wasn't really fair that the whole pack had caught a glimpse of me naked. Paul probably didn't like it anymore than I did.

"That doesn't seem right. I mean . . . you're the only one that should be seeing me naked."

I walked towards him slowly lowering my shirt so I was standing in front of him in nothing but a pair of lace boy shorts.

"God Leah you're doing this on purpose." He eyed me up and down practically drooling. I laughed covering his mouth with the palm of my hand. "You're getting slobber on my floor Lahote."

He ran his hands down my sides before reaching for my shirt delicately slipping it over my head I pull my arms through it and immediately hugged him attacking his lips. Paul wasn't the guy I pegged him to be. So far he'd only shown me how he truly cared for me and I couldn't help but reciprocate his feelings.

"Let's get some sleep." I said tugging him towards my bed. He placed the covers over us our bodies nestling against each other perfectl.


End file.
